Dr. Fritz Fredericks
Dr. Fritz Fredericks, more commonly known as Spidey, is a prominent character in [[Say Cheese and Die!|''Say Cheese and Die!]], as well as in a television adaptation of the book. He was portrayed by the late Richard McMillan. History Not much is revealed about Fritz's personal life other than that he assisted in building the Camera during his youth. It is also unknown what field he is a qualified doctor in. In his youth, Dr. Fredericks obtained employment in a laboratory with another man, who was currently working on a Camerology project. The man was constructing a special camera, which Dr. Fredericks was hired to assist with the development of. Likely excited by the prospect of fame and fortune, Dr. Fredericks waited until the camera was finished, and then he stole it. The real creator was angered by Dr. Fredericks actions, so the creator placed a dark magic curse on the device. Dr. Fredericks wasn't aware of the curse, so he took photos of people he loved. Sadly, those he photographed either died or were severely harmed, leading him to leave his life and become a vagrant. Eventually, Dr. Fredericks arrived in Pitts Landing, which was to be his last home in life. At the beginning of ''Say Cheese and Die!, the children describe having seen him around town from a distance. Towards the end of Say Cheese and Die!, Greg and Shari are trapped by him when he stops them from escape from his basement in the Coffman House. In Say Cheese and Die!, Dr. Fredericks's is accidentally killed by Shari in the Coffman House. During a skirmish between the two, Spidey's picture is unintentionally taken, which causes him to die of fright. The television adaptation, when Dr. Fredericks's picture is taken, he is transported inside the camera. However, he is accidentally released by the two bullies when they find the camera. Consequently, he is still alive at the end of the episode. General information Physical appearance Spidey has gray hair and long, spider-like legs. Though his exact age is not revealed, he is initially estimated by the children to be 50 or 60. At the end of Say Cheese and Die!, Greg and Shari describe him as looking much older than 60 when they are able to look at him more closely. Though his exact age is not revealed, he is initially estimated by the children to be between 50 and 60. When Greg and Shari get a better look at him at the end of the end Say Cheese and Die!, they describe Spidey as looking much older than 60. Nickname Dr. Fredericks is often referred to as 'Spidey' by those living in Pitts Landing. The nickname was apparently applied due to him appearing spider-like to many townsfolk, with 'spindly legs carrying him about' and him only ever being 'dressed in black'. Dr. Fraderick's behavior is similar to that of a spider, as they are known to live in isolated areas. In the television adaptation of Say Cheese and Die — Again!, Greg calls Dr. Fredericks "Spider" instead of Spidey. Mental Health It appears that Dr. Fredericks's involvement with the Camera has taken its toll on his mind. Specifically, he suffers from symptoms similar to those seen in paranoia and depression. Paranoia appears when he considers it reasonable to keep Greg and Shari locked up in his dwelling, so they will not 'blab about the camera'. Depression is evident when he speaks of the punishment he feels the camera has laden on him, by killing those he loved, and the List of appearances Books TV series Trivia *While Dr. Fredericks was not seen or mentioned in Say Cheese and Die — Again!, he can be seen during flashbacks in the television adaptation of the book. Also, when Greg learns that the Coffman House was sold and demolished, he screams into the sky, blaming Dr. Fredericks. Category:Villains Category:Male Category:Humans Category:Human Villains Category:Deceased characters Category:Characters Category:Television series characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Original series (characters)